one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Steve vs. Quote
Steve vs. Quote is a What-If One Minute Melee between Steve of Minecraft and Quote from Cave Story. It is the Twenty-Third Episode of John1Thousand's One Minute Melee. Interlude ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! MELEE! PRESS START! SELECT YOUR CHARACER! (Cues ELPORT - Divergent) (PLAYER ONE CHOOSES Steve.) (PLAYER TWO CHOOSES Quote.) LET'S ROCK? Alrighty! / Uh, one sec... (Alrighty! selected.) Introduction The blocky character Steve was mining away for diamonds to create a brand new armor. He was able to get the diamonds, but noticed something white in the distance. Curiosity took over as he mined his way through and noticed that he was in an all white grid room. Confusion seemed to be what defined him at this very moment. To relieve this he explored this new area, until he ran into another strange man. There was a complete silence until Quote noticed that he was noticed. Quote felt as though his life was threatened. He pulled out his gun and pointed at the blocky character. In response Steve pulled out his trusty pickaxe and charged towards Quote. NOBODY BLINK!!! FIGHT!!!! Melee (Cues Hall Of Heroes) 60 Steve charged at Quote with his pickaxe in hand as the robot shot multiple projectiles at the block man. Steve was able to deflect the projectiles of Quotes. Steve then cut the distance and swung his diamond pickaxe at Quote. The robot was able to duck the swing as he pushed Steve back and shot at him a few more times. This caused the pickaxe to explode from the shot. 52 Steve then pulled out his bow and started to shoot arrows at the robot. The robot was able to dodge and reload the polar star. Quote: So that how you want to play The polar star and bow start firing both countering each other but the Polar Star fires quick enough to start hitting Steve. Steve showed no sign of holding back as he quickly pulled out his Speed potion and drank it and sped at Quote with his Diamond Sword. Quote pulled out his Blade and both started swinging at each other. 38 Steve then punched Quote and was able to land some slashes on the robot. He then took out his bow and arrow and started shooting at Quote. This pinned the robot onto a wall. This gave Steve an opportunity to open a chest that spawned near by and put on the diamond plated armor and moved quickly towards him. 31 Quote the shot lighting from his body to destroy the arrows that had pinned the robot to the wall. Steve quickly showed up as Quote barely had enough time to pick up his blade. Steve managed to overpower Quote when he used his Strength potion and then threw a splash potion of poison at Quote. Quote: What the? The effect of poison slowly took effect on the robot. This gave Steve time to place TNT all around. Before he noticed what happened Quote was surrounded by the TNT. Steve then light it. As a result, Quote managed to use his jetpack and get out just in time. 16 Quote then got up and used the height advantage by shooting at Steve with rapid shots. Steve had to create a platform to reach Quote. In response the robot shot at the platform leaving Steve to jump off. Steve jumped off with a piece of TNT and his diamond sword. 10 Steve tried to throw the TNT at Quote but was quick to dodge it. Quote then blocked Steve’s slash and sent him back to the ground. Quote then tries to shoot at Steve. Steve was able to block the shot, however it lit up the TNT box. It then exploded and sent Steve backwards giving Quote an opening. 5 Quote then shoots lightning at Steve with the Nemesis. Steve tries to shoot Quote with the Bow but it was far too late. Quote shot a giant missile at Steve with the Super Missile Launcher breaking his armor, Then Quote pulls out the Spur and shoots Steve in the head making it blast open K.O. Quote: That was a little too easy. He was then suddenly teleported away from the room and into a cave. All that was left was Steve’s corpse, but suddenly his eyes turned white and slowly got up. Results This melee’s winner is Quote!!!! (Cues Cave Story Theme Remixed: Vemix - Quote from the Surface) Next Time Category:John1Thousand Category:Male-only battles Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Human vs Human' Themed One Minute Melee's